


Night Terror

by Bluvixen



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluffy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluvixen/pseuds/Bluvixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, the ending of Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest gave me feels...A LOT of feels. Particularly over the angry pineapple prince. I wrote this shortly after completing the Conquest path; I just had to get this out of my system, but didn't expect it to get so intense. Still, despite the angst I put poor Takumi through, the poor kid really does deserve to be happy, hence why I decided to make this somewhat lighter toward the end. </p><p>A few notes about the story:<br/>-Rowan is an OC for Fates but is not the 'canonical' Kamui/Corrin. Rowan is a bastard daughter of King Garon who spent most of her life living at a shrine/neutral make-shift hospital within Hoshido which cared for soldiers on both sides. Given Garon's reputation with the ladies and as evidenced by his other children, I decided to take some creative liberty with Rowan's backstory. I may write drabbles in the which extrapolate on her origins in the near future.<br/>-Rowan joins up with Corrin's forces in either the Birthright, Conquest, or Revelations Path. This story takes place in the Revelations path with echoes/memories of the Conquest path. So if you're not looking to get spoiled, I'd suggest avoiding my fic until you've at least played thorugh the Conquest path.<br/>-Kirin = My universe's Kamui/Corrin.<br/>-This is was written before I played Revelations and I'm about half-way through Birthright now. Please keep that in mind with reading and try not to reveal any spoilers for Revelations. Thank you in advance!</p><p>Anyway, enough of my rambling. Onto the good stuff! If you have any questions, constructive feedback, or if you really really like it, please leave a comment! I'd like to write more about these two as well as my other OCs for Fates, and you guys like what you see, I'll be encouraged to write more!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Night Terror

**Author's Note:**

> So, the ending of Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest gave me feels...A LOT of feels. Particularly over the angry pineapple prince. I wrote this shortly after completing the Conquest path; I just had to get this out of my system, but didn't expect it to get so intense. Still, despite the angst I put poor Takumi through, the poor kid really does deserve to be happy, hence why I decided to make this somewhat lighter toward the end. 
> 
> A few notes about the story:  
> -Rowan is an OC for Fates but is not the 'canonical' Kamui/Corrin. Rowan is a bastard daughter of King Garon who spent most of her life living at a shrine/neutral make-shift hospital within Hoshido which cared for soldiers on both sides. Given Garon's reputation with the ladies and as evidenced by his other children, I decided to take some creative liberty with Rowan's backstory. I may write drabbles in the which extrapolate on her origins in the near future.  
> -Rowan joins up with Corrin's forces in either the Birthright, Conquest, or Revelations Path. This story takes place in the Revelations path with echoes/memories of the Conquest path. So if you're not looking to get spoiled, I'd suggest avoiding my fic until you've at least played thorugh the Conquest path.  
> -Kirin = My universe's Kamui/Corrin.  
> -This is was written before I played Revelations and I'm about half-way through Birthright now. Please keep that in mind with reading and try not to reveal any spoilers for Revelations. Thank you in advance!
> 
> Anyway, enough of my rambling. Onto the good stuff! If you have any questions, constructive feedback, or if you really really like it, please leave a comment! I'd like to write more about these two as well as my other OCs for Fates, and you guys like what you see, I'll be encouraged to write more!

The Hoshidan throne room was dark and eerily quiet, save for Takumi's haggard wheezes and inhuman growls. Before him were were the bodies of all the Nohrians that dared defile his home. The Nohrian royal family, their retainers, all lay dead at his feet. The only one left standing was none other than the treacherous Nohrian Princess: Kirin. 

_It's her fault your siblings are dead,_ the dark voice echoed in his head. _It's her fault your country has fallen. Kill her, and the pain will stop. Your torment will finally be over._

"Your...fault," he grumbled. "Traitor...murderer...betrayer..." 

"Takumi..." Kirin struggled to stand up with the Yato, digging its tip into the ground as she pulled herself up using the hilt. But she was on death's door. There was blood oozing out of the holes in her black armor and her entire body shuddered with each breath she took. She was so close to death, and he was so close to finally being free of the pain and resentment he felt this whole time. Her death would free him. 

_No. No, this isn't me!_

Some part of the Hoshidan prince came awake then. He knew these thoughts were not his own, but he could not stop himself. He raised his weapon, a dark and twisted version of his beloved Fujin Yomi, and drew back its string, forming a large dark arrow along its shaft. 

_No, stop!_ He pleaded with himself. _I don't want this! I NEVER wanted this! Please, stop!_

"DIE!!" 

Takumi let the arrow loose straight into the traitor's heart, staring blankly as she let out an agonized cry and fell to the floor like a limp doll. He did it. He finally killed her. And yet all of the pain and resentment remained. Why? Who else needed to die before his soul could finally find solace? 

_Every Nohrian must die,_ the distorted voice answered. 

"TAKUMI!" 

The possessed prince looked up from Kirin's corpse and saw a large wyvern flying toward him. It snarled and gnashed its sharp fangs as the dim light from the torches reflected off its obsidian scales. Upon it was a woman holding a large axe. Her indigo locks of hair flowed behind her and there was a fierce look in her eyes. He knew this woman. 

_Rowan!_

The bastard princess of King Garon bore down on him, axe lifted over her head as she prepared to bring it down upon him. This was the woman he once called ally. Friend. Lover. And now she had betrayed him too. 

"You...traitorous wench!" he spat, drawing his string back again. Another dark arrow formed and he pointed it right for the dragon's underbelly. "I will kill...every last Nohrian scum! And I'll start with you!" 

_NO!_ Takumi screamed in vain. _Please, not her! I'll do anything, just gods please don't hurt her!_ No matter how hard he willed it and no matter how hard he cried, his body moved completely on its own. He helplessly watched within this corrupt shell as he shot the arrow right into the wyvern's chest. 

The beast screeched and plummeted to the ground, crashing into the floor a few meters away from him. But Rowan did not tumble with it. Instead she lept from its back and rolled when she hit the ground. Her body sprung forward in a dash right for him, her axe held in one hand. 

_Rowan, get back! Don't come near me!_ he wanted to beg her, but once again watched as his body moved on its own. _I'll kill you! Stop!_

Rowan closed the gap between them before he could even draw his bow string back. Her hit came suddenly and without mercy. He felt the impact of her axe swinging upward and digging into his chest. He heard the sickening crack of his ribs and could feel the blade tearing into his flesh. The force with which she hit him was enough to lift him slightly off the ground before falling backward. That blow would have been enough to kill a normal man instantly. But he felt no pain. If anything, the dark aura that surrounded him intensified like a flame being fed by a harsh wind. As he stared down at her with soulless eyes, he could see the details of her beautiful face and how her amber eyes were filled with equal parts anger and anguish. 

Once again he lifted his bow, forming another dark arrow while pulling back the string. He knew what would happen if he hit her at point blank and began screaming once again. 

_No! Stop it!_ Everything was moving at half speed. He watched that determined look in Rowan's eyes change to surprise and fear. He felt his fingers pull the bowstring back. The first shot knocked the silver axe right out of her hands, making her cry out in pain and shock. As she turned to face him once more, he was already lining up the next shot. 

_Stop!_

He drew the string back, and his mind began screaming. 

_Stop, stop, stop, stop, Stop, STOP, **STOP!!**_

"I never loved you, filthy Nohrian," he said. "Die." 

There was a flash of light and all he saw was the sight of Rowan's head splitting open before her body was flung back, blood and cranial matter splattering on the floor behind her. 

_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ Despite his anguished yell, his body did nothing. It simply collapsed to the floor in an eerie silence, staring at the lifeless body before him. 

Suddenly everything went quiet. It was as if time stopped entirely. 

_This isn't real,_ Takumi tried to tell himself. _This can't be real. No. I didn't...she's not...they're not...no...no...gods, no!_

"...u...mi..." 

He heard a faint, cracked voice say his name. That's when he saw Rowan's head turn to face his. He could see the damage he did and her bloody, distorted face. Her eyes were blank, just like his were. No, this wasn't Rowan. This...thing now stared at him and began wheezing his name. 

"Ta...ku...mi..." 

_Stop it!_ Takumi was horrified, but he could not look away from the terrible sin he just committed. 

"Ta...ku...mi..." Her lips moved sickeningly slowly, emphasizing each syllable of his name. Each time she repeated it, it grew louder and the sight was more horrifying for him to watch. This was no longer the woman he loved. It was possessed with the same evil, dark force which made him commit these horrible acts 

_No!_ He protested. His body still refused to move. Her voice became more distorted and louder still. 

"TA...KU...MI!" 

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" 

\----------------------

Takumi's eyes shot open and his body lurched forward. His hands grabbed his head, pulling at his long strands of hair in an attempt to tug the awful image out of his head. He was not even aware of who was shaking him or calling his name until he heard her voice right in his ear. 

"Takumi!" 

Takumi turned and saw Rowan sitting next to him and immediately jumped away from her, nearly falling out of bed. She caught him just before he could tumble to the floor, but he still pushed and struggled against her. 

"Takumi! Hey!" Rowan barked, taking a hold of his shoulders and giving him a firm shake. "Calm down, will you? It's just me." 

Takumi's eyes darted around frantically, trying to adjust to the dim light of the room. _Room..._ He realized then that this was not the palace but his room in the baracks. He saw the moonlight trickling in through the window, reflecting off the Fujin Yomi which was propped up against a round table next to Rowan's axe. The weapon gave off a gentle, comforting glow. 

Still huffing, he slowly turned to his alarmed and concerned fianceé. She looked completely normal - no wounds, no grotesque appearance. Just those warm amber eyes and her wavy locks of indigo hair draped over her shoulders. She only wore a simple white cotton night shirt and her smallclothes, but she looked completely fine. 

Not trusting his eyes, he reached out slowly and cupped both of her cheeks with his trembling fingers. He felt her warm, smooth skin against his calloused hands and moved to brush some locks of hair out of her face, checking to make sure there really was no injury. 

"You're...okay..." he sighed. 

Rowan let him touch her face, but then took his hands into hers and brought them down to her lap. "It's okay, Takumi," she said softly. "Whatever it was, you're safe now, okay? It was just a bad dream." 

Takumi groaned in response. That was no mere dream - it was a recurring nightmare which only seemed to get worse the more times he had it. His body jerked again when the image of his fallen sister flashed in his mind. "Kirin! Where is she?" He moved to jump out of the bed but was pulled back down by Rowan. He had to see her - had to make sure she was still alive. 

"Kirin's fine," Rowan reassured him. "Sleeping safely with her husband." 

"And the Nohrian royals?" he asked impatiently. 

"All fine," she answered with a worried frown. "We're resting in the Astral Plane, Takumi. Everyone is safe and accounted for, I promise." 

Takumi let out a long yet strained sigh of relief, then doubled over while burrying his face into his hands. He felt like he was going to throw up. His night terrors only grew worse the more he opened himself up to his siblings...and to Rowan. _Now she's in my nightmares too,_ he lamented inwardly. He should have felt relieved that none of it was real, but he could not shake the feeling that it all really happened. Perhaps in a darker time in another world, where Kirin made a different choice and he was not saved by Azura's song. 

The memory of those bodies on the floor and the look of shock on Kirin's and Rowan's face just before he shot them made him shudder. He didn't know what scared him more: the fact that he was capable of such carnage, or just how close he was to letting his feelings of bitterness and resentment consume him? He flinched when he felt Rowan's hand rubbing up and down his bare back, but slowly leaned into her. She made sure not to tangle her fingers into his long mane of hair and rubbed his skin in slow, smooth circles. He rested his head on her shoulder and nuzzled his nose into her neck, taking in her scent. Something about her being this close always comforted him. The fact that she showed this affection to him and him alone made him happy, even during times like this. He knew it was selfish but he did not care. Besides his siblings, she was one of the few good things in his life that kept him sane. 

He felt her pull him toward her, wrapping one arm around his back while the other gently cradled his head, bringing it to rest against his shoulder. He let her do so; he did not have the strength or will to stop her. He just let his body slump against hers and remained in her embrace, listening to the sounds of her breathing. He lost all sense of time that when she finally spoke; he had no idea whether a few minutes or a couple of hours had passed. 

"Feeling better?" she asked. 

"...yeah," he replied softly, though it was somewhat a lie. He didn't know whether what he just experienced could be called a dream so much as a night terror. Or a premonition. _Gods above, please let it be the former._

"It's alright, Takumi," she whispered to him. "It was just a nightmare. Everything's okay. Everyone's safe." 

That made him frown. No, everyone was _not_ safe. Not from him. Not while the potential for him to give into that darkness was still there. He lifted his head and moved away from her, staring down at the floor. Rowan shifted next to him, placing her hand over his and giving it a light squeeze. He couldn't possibly tell her what his night terror was about. He did not wish to recall the horrifying details of that dream, especially not what he did to her. Instead, he let out a long sigh and squeezed her hand in turn. 

"Rowan, I need you to promise me something," he stated. 

"Hmm?" Rowan tilted her head to the side. "What's that?" 

"No matter what happens..." he paused, gulping as he shut his eyes. His eyelids grew heavy as tears swelled behind them. He did his best to keep the back. "Should I ever turn my weapon on you or Kirin, promise me that you'll take my life before I hurt either of you." 

Rowan's expression changed to a surprised frown. "Takumi...you know that won't happen," she replied. "Azura's song worked on you, didn't it? You should be free-" 

Takumi's free hand struck the bed in frustration and he looked at her with desperate eyes. "Promise me, Rowan," he said more assertively, but his tears begin to blurr his vision. _"Please."_ His plea sounded desperate, but he did not care. He needed to hear her say she would stop him. 

Rowan stared at him for a good minute or so, taking a moment to process what he was asking of her. But she nodded to him. "Alright, Takumi. I promise....should you ever raise your bow to me or Kirin, I will stop you...and kill you if you give me no choice. You have my word." 

That brought a small smile to the Hoshidan prince's face. "Thank you," he said weakly, but was unable to stop the tears from dripping down his cheek. He let his fianceé pull him into yet another hug and began to quietly weep into her shoulder. Rowan wrapped both of her arms around his back and began to gently rock him in her arms. "But that will never happen," she told him. "So long as you and I are together, I won't let you stray from your path. We'll keep each other safe. So no more tears, okay? I'm here for you." 

Takumi sniffled, nodding weakly against her shoulder. He continued to quietly sob into her shoulder while she lightly rocked him back and forth, like a mother would their scared child. They sat in the darkness together for a time before she pulled him back with her onto the bed. He nestled into her loving embrace and laid his head against her chest, listening to the sound of her heartbeat. It sounded so strong...so alive. Despite not knowing whether his night terror was real or simply another nightmare, he knew that the love they shared was the one truly real thing that mattered to him. He would do all he could to keep her and his siblings safe. They were his guiding light, and no matter what fate had in store for him, he would face it together with them.


End file.
